fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Combat
'''Mario Combat '''is a turn-based game, involving Mario characters fighting eachother in teams; Gameplay Battle System Set-Up Players will set up their very own team by choosing there Leader, Sub-Leader (optional) and a certain amount of Team Members, this will be chosen in options of how many each side has, but each side must have the same amount. In Conquest Mode, players will have to level up there team to be able to get more Team Members and in Conquer Mode you might be up against a Team with more members than your team. Turns Turns are the main bulk of the game, you will be able to choose what a certain amount of characters do for your turn, these are the turn options in the game; Move You will be able to move a certain amount of players a certain amount of spaces in a direction. Attack If you are next to a character you may then punch them or kick them which will deal damage and take off some Health Points. Defend You will defend yourself meaning you will not be able to get hit. You will not be able move any spaces though, but they will not be able to defend themselves from the Rival Dual. Mushroom Musoo Every character has a Special Move which is uniqiue to them, it is called Mushroom Musoo. If you use a Mushroom Musoo then it will be the only move and no other characters on your team will be able to do anything. Rival Dual Every so often, a team member from one team and one from the other will fight it out in a 3D Fighter Platformer the loser will be Knocked Out of the arena and cannot join the arena again. Items You may find items on the battlefield, these items can be used to help or hurt players. Coins Coins can be picked up in the battlefield on Conquest Mode, these will be used to buy, level ups (to have more players on your team) and even some unlockable characters! Playable Characters There are 96 characters in the game, 16 are playable as leaders and 80 are Team Members, Team Members can be Sub-Leaders aswell. 16 characters are default well the rest are unlockable by completing various tasks. Types Every character is sorted into one of 8 different types, each giving advantages and disadvantages on the battlefield; * :These characters have balanced stats and preform well in every catergory. * :These characters have been known to perfect their attacks and their attacks are usually perfect. * :These characters have very powerful attacks, which deal alot of damage. * :These characters can move alot of spaces and can move the most spaces out of all other types. * :These characters are good at attacking teams and work better with invading tactics. * :These characters are good at defending themselves from teams and are good with defending tactics. * :These characters are good at making plans, using stratergies and working as a team. * :These characters are very lucky and are good at tricking the other teams. Key ~=Unlockable Leaders Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Fighting Games Category:2012 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games